A Pokemon Love Story
by Autumn Before Dawn
Summary: As Caitlin and Damen make their way towards Lake Verity to catch the illeged Red Gyrados, They stumble upon something that will change their lives forver... Hope you guys like this one! Please read and review and ill love you forever! xoxo
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

**Autumn Here! I really hope you enjoy this story, ive been working on it for awhile! BTW (I DO NOT OWN POKEMON) Read and enjoy loves! :3**

**-Autumn**

I walked along the well worn path. The dirt gravel tickling the soles of my feet as the sun shone brightly over head.

"So why are we going to lake Verity again?" I asked the boy walking to my right. His longish black hair fell into his mossy green eyes and he brushed it away.

"Because, you heard the news reporter. There's a red Gyrados out there somewhere and were gonna catch it!" He said, the determination in his eyes ever present.

"But Damen we only have Luxio with us! I know water type pokemon are weak against electric but what if Luxio gets hurt!" Damen stopped in the middle of the road and turned to me, putting a hand briefly beneath my chin as he looked into my worried eyes.

"Caitlin don't worry. I'd trust Luxio with my life, he's tough and so am I! You know that, don't you?" I sighed and smiled warmly at him, wrapping my arms around his frame and hugging him tightly.

"Yes of course, but I just worry." He smiled and petted my long golden brown hair gently.

"It'll be okay, I promise! Now lets go." With that he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, instantly making me feel better. A slight breeze picked up and blew my short ruffled Hollister dress about my knees. The orange and pink flower print contrasting nicely against the navy blue fabric and button up blouse. I giggled and smoothed it back into place.

As Damen and I got to the entrance of lake Verity he smiled pulling me through. But instead of a red Gyrados what we saw was even more strange. An older man and a boy stood a few feet away from us.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side either!" Said the boy. He had short wavy blue hair and soft blue eyes to match.

"Hmm… I may have been mistaken… Something appears to be different than it was before but… Fine! Its enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, were leaving." The older man said giving a slight nod.

"How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?" Lucas asked.

"…Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." With that the professor and Lucas started walking towards us. I moved to the side of the path quickly.

"Excuse us please." Said the professor as he pushed past us almost making me fall backwards. Damen caught me by the arms giving the old man a dirty look.

"Uh sorry folks." Said Lucas as he hurried past too. Damen only nodded as we started walking towards the lake.

"What was that about anyways? Hey what's that?…" He said rushing into a patch of tall grass. I stood back nervously.

"Caitlin come here!" I shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Um my Dad says im not aloud to go into the tall grass!" I said quickly. Damen's head popped out of the grass with a warm smile on it.

"It's okay im right here! I'll protect you!" With that he disappeared back into the tall grass.

"Oh… alright then!" I said pushing into the thick brush. The grass tickled my nose and I had to stand on my tip toes to breath. All of a sudden I heard Damen cry out. Frantically I pushed through the grass to him. There was a small clearing and both Damen and Luxio were on the ground covered in dirt. Luxio looked rough and Damen was unconscious. An angry mother Bibarel was guarding her cubs protectively. I gasped as Luxio took one step and fainted to the ground on top of Damen.

"Luxio! Damen!" I rushed over to them, the angry mother Bibarel still raring and ready to protect her cubs if I was a threat. I turned and took a deep breath then calmly took one step forward with an outstretched hand.

"Bibarel please, I mean you no harm. Whatever my idiot friend did to upset you im so sorry. He wont do it again ill make sure of that." I threw him a glance then looked back at the Bibarel.

"Bi! Bibarel!" She pointed to him then at her nest. Inside the nest was a small briefcase that one of the baby bidoof cubs was playing with.

"Oh he must have wanted that briefcase then, im sorry. We will just leave and not bother you again." The Bibarel eyed me closely, then choosing to believe me she turned and grabbed the briefcase between her jaws.

As she padded towards me I smiled at her warmly. She returned the smile as she dropped the briefcase into my hands. "Bibarel." She said as she turned and cuddled close to her babies.

I put the briefcase over one arm and hurried over to Damen and Luxio. Luxio was already up again and he was licking his paw, his short blue and black fur was a mess and I brushed him off.

"Luxio…" I smiled at him and gave him a hug around the neck.

"Its okay Luxio you did really well! But there's no way you could have taken on that momma Bibarel! She's really tough." Luxio just sighed and stood.

"Would you help me carry Damen back to his house. Luxio smiled and nodded. Walking over to Damen I kind of half put him on Luxio's back. Luxio grunted and as we started walking back towards home I noticed the slow trail of blood running down the side of Damen's head...


	2. Chapter 2: The breifcase

**Hey guys Chapter two is ready! I plan on going three or four days between updates just because it's close to Chriistmas. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo**

**- Autumn Before Dawn**

Rushing home as fast as we could, Luxio and I were out of breath when we crashed through Damen's front door. His mom, Lenora looked shocked as she put down her magazine. She looked frazzled as usual, her frizzy black hair bounced freely around her round face.

"What on earth happened?!" She said helping me carry Damen to the couch. Her bangled arms collided with mine and we almost dropped him.

"We were out at lake variety and Damen saw this briefcase in a Bibarels nest so he decided it would be a good idea to try and take it. Is that about right Luxio?…" I asked turning to the pokemon who was licking his trainers limp hand.

"Lux!" He said in assent. The blood from the gash on Marcus's head was slowly starting to pool onto the floor. Damen's mom was rushing through the house. She came back quickly with ice, some bandages, a few towels and some pain killers.

"He's not going to be a happy camper when he wakes up. Great Arceus he sure is a bleeder!" She inspected the small cut on his forehead. I almost fainted then and there.

"Not to worry Caitlin he'll be fine he's only got a little nick. Head wounds bleed like crazy, he'll be good as new in a while!" She said with a smile on her face as she began to wipe up the blood and dress his head. Having a house full of boys she knew how to handle almost any situation.

Damen's older brother Eli once broke a leg so bad that the angle made me want to cry out in pain, but Lenora knew just what to do and she fixed him up fast! Sometimes even other people brought their sick pokemon or small kids to her for help.

"There!" She said finishing up.

"Right as rain!" With that she took the bloody towels and used things to the washroom. Quickly I went to Marcus's side, taking his hand.

"Oh Damen, please be okay…" Gently I placed a kiss on his forehead, careful of his wound. He began to stir and I squeezed his hand tighter. Groaning in pain he put a hand to his bandaged head, squinting from the pain.

"Ouch… Caitlin?" He looked at me and I threw my arms around his neck and burried my face in his chest.

"Damen! I'm so glad your okay! I saw the blood and I was so scared…" Tears began to well up in my eyes and he smiled and wiped them away.

"I'm okay, really! Its just a scratch." He said hugging me close. "Well good!" I said thwacking him on the nose.

"WHY on earth would you mess with a momma Bibarel?! You know how dangerous they can be! You could have been hurt worse or.. Or.." I buried my face in his chest and sighed.

"Just be careful okay? Your gonna give me a heart attack." He chuckled and sat up, taking me with him and putting me in his lap.

"Don't worry about me Caiti." He said using his nickname for me. Luxio jumped up on the couch and licked Damen's face.

"Lux! Luxio!" I giggled and petted his scruff.

"Yeah im okay ya big lummox." Damen teased. I smiled at them both.

"So what was in that briefcase?" Damen asked looking at the small thing still on my arm.

"Oh.. I didn't look in it. Its not ours Damen and that would be rude." Damen smiled his most devastatingly handsome smile at me and batted his eyelashes.

"Come on Caitlin live a little!" He said flipping open the clasp, making me drop it to the floor.

"Damen!" I said swatting at him as I sat on the floor. Four pokeballs had rolled out of the case.

"Damen! These are somebody else's pokemon! What if they find us and think we stole them! They could call officer jenny!" I started to breath heavily as I accidentally nudged one of the pokeballs with my foot. I squealed as the pokemon within came out with a bright beam of light.

"Starly?" Said the cute little bird pokemon, looking around confused at the surroundings. Damen looked at me with a smile.

"I'm such a klutz…" I said with a furrowed brow.

"No Caiti you just have bad luck." He smiled and joined me on the floor, looking at the starly.

"Starly? Starly star?" The poor thing looked confused and lost.

"Oh im sorry starly, you see we found this briefcase and we'd like to return it. We didn't mean to let you out of your pokeball, it was an accident." The starly smiled and shrugged at me.

"Starly." He said and hopped a few steps closer to us. I smiled at the little cutie and petted his feathers.

"You sure are a cutie!" I said smiling at him.

He smiled and flitted over to the other three pokeballs, hitting the buttons in the middle.

"Starly!?" I said as the other two pokemon came out with white beams of light. Oddly the fourth pokeball was empty. It was a love ball, I noticed. A deep maroon colored pokeball with a light pink heart shaped button in the middle. A Chimchar and a Piplup sat on the floor in front of us.

"Cool! Caitlin look these are starter type pokemon!" Damen said excitedly.

"I know that Damen but they're not our pokemon!" I said exasperated at him.

"Chimchar?" the small fire monkey pokemon said, giving us curious looks and walking up to Damen, sniffing at him and blowing a few flames under his breath.

"Pip Piplup!" Said the small blue penguin pokemon, seeming a little irritated.

"I'm sorry you guys we didn't mean to let you out. We found the briefcase at Variety lake and well it was all a big mess." The pokemon smiled at me and shrugged, noticing how upset I was. The Piplup came over to me and patted my leg smiling.

"Piplup!" He said comfortingly. Damen smiled at him as we both petted the cutie.

"Damen what are we going to do with these pokemon? We have to find that old guy and return them!" Damen sighed and picked up the Chimchar, petting him under the chin.

"Well cant we play with them for a little while first?" He said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… I don't know…" I said as the three pokemon gave me puppy dog eyes to. I giggled and stood up.

"Well alright but lets go outside and play!"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review and i'll love you forever! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Parenthood

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Spoiler (Caitlin gets a pokemon!) Anyways hope you like where im going with this!**

**xoxo-Autumn**

Picking up the unused pokeball and putting it in my pocket I rushed outside, the boys following fast. The sun was warm on my skin as I chased starly and Piplup around the yard. Damen was climbing a tree after Chimchar and Luxio was napping under the shade of the tree.

Giggling I scooped up both little bird pokemon and fell to the ground tickling them both. They cried out as I assaulted their rib cages. Then the tables turned as both pokemon started tickling me. I giggled and cried out.

"No! Please stop im super ticklish!" I got up and ran quickly away from them into the small wooded area behind the house. Giggling I pushed through the low hanging branches and brush, piplup and starly close behind me.

When I came to a small clearing, out of breath I hurried into a small cave in an outcropping of rocks. I hurried inside the damp cave. Giggling I peeked around the entrance, piplup and starly running ahead as I stayed in my hiding place. I went to take a step out of the rocks and almost tripped over something, jamming my toes into whatever it was.

I grabbed my foot and fell down onto my butt.

"Ouch! You stupid rock! Oh…" I looked down at the thing I had tripped over. It was a Pokemon egg! Its off-white shell had scattered blue and red shapes all over it. I looked at it curiously and reached out, touching it gently and starting at the warmth radiating from it.

Tenderly I picked it up, cradling the delicate egg in my arms, smiling as I felt the heartbeat deep inside. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft beat and smiling to myself.

Suddenly the egg in my arms began to glow. I gasped and held it out looking in wonder at what was happening. A blinding white light shone around me, enveloping the tiny cave in light.

I turned my head, squinting my eyes as the light began to fade. My jaw dropped as I looked at the now sleeping baby togepi in my arms. Her cute snores echoed through the cave as she yawned and sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked up at me smiling and making a sweet cooing sound as she threw her little arms around me and cuddled close to me.

"Togepi!" In an instant my heart melted as I placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. She cooed and looked up at me innocently. I suddenly remembered the love ball in my pocket and pulled it out. I bit my lip thoughtfully. If I used this surely I could pay the man back… I nodded and touched the pokeball to Togepi's head. She was pulled inside and the loveball pinged instantly. I smiled and stood up, dancing around happily.

"I cant believe it! I got my first Pokemon!" I let Togepi back out, she instantly returned to my arms and yawned sleepily. Cuddling close to my chest and sucking her thumb as she fell asleep. I smiled down at her and knew in that instant that we were going to be close forever.

I hurried out of the cave, pushing past brush and limbs as I hurried back to the yard. Damen and the Pokemon were all sitting under the large oak tree. Chimchar was sleeping soundly in Damens' arms and the little bird Pokemon were sleeping against Luxio. I smiled and plopped down in front of Damen, tapping his nose.

"Huh… Caitlin?" He rubbed his eyes and focused on the sleeping Pokemon in my arms.

"Um, Caitlin? What's with the baby?" I smiled and pulled out her pokeball.

"This is Togepi. I found her egg in a cave nearby and it hatched in my arms. I um.. Well I kind of used that old mans pokeball and I caught her!" I finished in a rush, smiling proudly. Damen smiled and placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Oh Caitlin I'm so proud of you!" I blushed and smiled down at her.

She began to stir and blinked her eyes sleepily before looking up at me and smiling.

"Mama!" She giggled and cuddled close to my chest.

My jaw dropped open as i stared wide eyed at the baby pokemon in my arms.

"Umm Damen did you hear that?!" He looked at me curiously.

"Hear what?" Luxio looked up at his trainer and cocked his head to the side.

"I think she means the togepi's voice." his voice was like a teenage boy's.

I just stared, rubbing my eyes.

"Okay i'm dreaming... Yup... just a dream..." I took a deep breath and set Togepi in my lap, rubbing my temples.

"Mistress can you hear me?" Luxio spoke up, looking at me worriedly.

I stared at the pokemon i had know since he was just a shinx and nodded.

"Yes... i can." Damen just looked from me to his pokemon.

"Okay Caiti what's going on?!" I rested my face in my hands.

"Damen don't freak out... I can understand pokemon... And i have no idea why..."

He looked at me shocked.

"I know why!" Togepi said in her sweet baby voice. She giggled lightly as she looked up at me.

"It's because i chose you!" She seemed satisfied with her answer as she relaxed against me, snuggling into my stomache.

"Togepi, sweetheart what do you mean?" I looked down at the little pokemon in my lap.

"I chose you! When you held my egg i could sense the love in your heart and i chose you to be my momma! And because i chose you Arceus has granted you the power to understand me! Because I chose you, your future has been set, your going to be a Hero mommy!" She giggled and hugged me tightly with her little arms.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, tears coming to my eyes.

"Togepi... Thank you..." She cooed happily and snuggled close to me as i placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Damen... I think it's time we leave the nest."

**What do you guys think? Arceus has plans for caitlin which will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! xoxo**


End file.
